Cold Shoulder
by AloofAndAndrogynous
Summary: Pakku x Katara...nuff said. Trust me, it's a hell of a lot better than it sounds... humor, arguments, and snark abound!
1. Chapter 1

**__**

**_Cold Shoulder_**

Disclaimer – Avatar is not mine. It belongs to Ryan DiMartino and Brian Koneitzko.

Okay…I got this idea, based off a comment someone made a while ago on LJ about the prophecy that Katara would marry a powerful bender, and someone had suggested (out of teasing) that it could be Pakku. This was such a interesting idea that I simply had to try it.

Warnings. Um… If you don't like old men and young girls, turn back. Other than that…yeah, this story is not for little kiddies. Please note I started writing this before the season finale. So in this story the turn of events is a bit different. Pakku never went to the South Pole, and it was Katara who went back instead.

Katara was miserable, more miserable than she had ever been, she mused as the gondola floated through the city, the man she had just married sitting at her side. The walls of the buildings seemed to close in onto her, and the water surrounding her seemed cold and forbidding.

Without her knowledge, Pakku had asked her father for her hand in marriage...and her father had said yes!

Katara and Aang had remained at the North for a while, training under Pakku, before they left, and a little over a year later she had turned sixteen. It was supposed to be a happy occasion for her, until her father had made a fateful announcement. That announcement had come a few weeks after a convoy of North Water Tribe members came to the South, wishing to reinforce their ties. But somehow, her father had ended up with quite a few nice gifts. There were a few for her as well, including a gorgeous new parka, and Hakoda had not explained why. Since her sixteenth birthday had been a month away, she had thought it was a birthday gift. She was mistaken, for it was a different kind of gift.

So this meant a trip to the North Pole for her and her father. Her grandmother was already dead, and her father was strangely mum on the trip.

It was not until they were settled in the city that she found out why she had been brought here. Some sweet sixteen this turned out to be.

She remained cold and miserable, at first trying to argue with her father. But he remained convinced that this was a good match, as the South was struggling and she would have a better life here, her husband was wealthy, and a powerful Waterbender at that. Which would most likely guarantee Waterbending progeny, and the Water Tribes were always in need of that.

She went through the motions of compliance, behaving herself, although thoughts of suicide or running away frequented her thoughts as well as disbelief. Pakku was her Waterbending teacher. Now he was to be her husband. The wedding feast and ceremony today had been hell for her. She had to fight back the urge to just flee into the frozen wasteland beyond the city. And now there was the wedding night to look forward to.

Her hair was done up and she wore her fine new parka… all of her clothing was in fact new, but none of that mattered to her. She refused to make eye contact with her husband, folding her arms as she looked out at the water. She had half a mind to plunge off the gondola and let herself sink to the bottom, but there was no doubt Pakku would fish, or more accurately, bend her out of the water.

Idly, she fiddled around with one of her braids, fingering the polished shell clasp.

"The parka I had made for you is rather becoming of you." Pakku said as he glanced down at her. She did not reply and continued staring at the water. Her new parka was not the light or medium blue that most people of the Water Tribe wore, but it was a deep blue like his own.

She stiffened a little as the boat came to a gradual stop and looked up to see one of the buildings, assuming correctly that this was to be her new residence.

"Come along now." Pakku said as he reached for her hand. She had to resist the urge to yank her hand away violently or throw up on him.

That'd be a fine way to start off the wedding night, emptying her stomach on her groom. Perhaps that would make him lose interest in her.

But no. Part of her knew it was immature, and she did not want to arouse the ire of her groom, or disappoint her father. So she held back the meager amount of food she had eaten at the sumptuous wedding feast even as she felt Pakku's fingers on the side of her neck, brushing against it gently. She groaned softly and jerked away involuntarily, coming so close to slapping him right there, before glaring at him silently. The driver of the gondola glanced over at them curiously as he waited for them to climb off.

She had felt so miserable at the ceremony and feast, even when everyone congratulated her for marrying such a powerful Waterbender. Her own rank in the city was now high because of him, but she didn't care. Sokka had looked surprised she was marrying Pakku and Aang…he had looked so sad. Whenever she looked over at him, she had seen such wistful grey eyes staring at her. She wanted to go over to him and hug him and tell her that she had never agreed to this. But she was given no such opportunity for a quiet moment. It had been a whirlwind of activity since arriving at the North Pole.

The wedding had been three days after she had arrived – such a short amount of time for her to grow on the idea of Pakku's bride! She had been surrounded by a bustle of activity, with barely a moment to sit down and breathe, and she had been with Pakku a few times as well, once alone, just to talk, and twice in others' company…she didn't like it either way.

_I'm supposed to be married to someone who loves me! Someone who I love back! Someone who wouldn't go behind my back and pull a stunt like this!_ she thought furiously as she stepped off the gondola. She would rather be married to Aang or even Zuko than this arrogant, dour and selfish man. He was harsh enough as her teacher, what would he be like as a husband?

Pakku held back a smirk as his bride stepped off the gondola, steadying herself with his hand just a bit. Even though she had behaved herself, he knew she was not happy, but that would come to pass. What mattered was that she was now his, and a lovely bride she was. He had feared for a moment that her father wouldn't accept his proposal, thank the spirits that he did.

He had come to admire her greatly when she was training under him as a student, and when she left he found out that he had missed her sorely. She was like no other woman, and he was determined to have her back. Katara might think that he wanted her because she had a resemblance to Kana, but he was not so petty as to marry for that. He had never desired any other woman as much as he did Katara, not even Kana. Now, it looked as if he might have a bit of happiness, after all his lonely years, with a worthy wife. Whether she would willingly make him happy, was debatable, but he was determined.

He remembered waiting with bated breath as the convoy of boats reached the North Pole, for then he would have his answer, and there were no words to describe the satisfaction he had felt when he saw father and daughter at the prow of the leading boat. He had nearly done a dance of joy right there and then on the city wall. Even though Katara had been short with him during their private meeting, he was not deterred at all.

Katara looked up at him defiantly when she had her feet placed firmly on the walk. The gondola drifted away, and he simply responded to her defiant glare with a smirk.

"Shall we, wife?" Pakku asked as he turned towards the building. She said nothing, but did not jerk away when he tugged at her hand, leading her into the building and walking up a flight of stairs to his residence. Not once did she make eye contact or look up at him, but that mattered not.

They came to a large and comfortable-looking chamber, with furs and rugs scattered about the floor, along with a couple on the walls, to make for a very cozy-looking living space. In the middle of this chamber raged a fire, and their wedding gifts were already put in here and set about loosely out of the way. A couple of hanging blankets on the walls led to smaller chambers, and another flight of stairs led to the rooftop which led to a very impressive view of the city. His status as Waterbending Master led him to be able to secure one of the best living quarters.

On the other side of the chamber was a large pile of furs and blankets, and now he would have someone to keep that pile warm. The fire cast its cheery glow all around the room and he looked down at his wife. He could see that despite her unhappiness, she was impressed. She would be living more than comfortably with him.

Pakku turned back to the entrance and lifted his arms, ice and snow climbing up and forming a wall so it was as if the door had never been there. He had to hold back a chuckle as he noticed the look of dismay in his wife's eyes. She was certainly honest with her emotions. Even if she stayed calm, showing no signs of obvious defiance or unhappiness, he could read it all in her eyes as if she were an open book. He admired her spirit and knew she would be an excellent companion for him despite her rebellious streak… although he would show her who was the boss.

Katara watched as the door disappeared, holding back a sigh. She had learned plenty from Pakku, and if she wanted to open the door, she had to either make it collapse or break it into pieces for she wasn't yet proficient enough to open or close it smoothly as he just did. She knew he would stop her if she tried to open the door and flee.

She walked to one side of the room, looking out the windows. She hadn't expected to see the impressive view that was to be had, and held back a soft gasp as she realized just how much could be seen. The waxing moonlight bathed the city in hues of blue and silver, and for a moment she forgot about just why she was here.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Pakku asked as he approached from behind, his eyes on the girl and ignoring the view before them. He had seen it often enough to ignore it sometimes.

"Yes." she said quietly, stiffening a bit. He had to go and ruin the moment with that comment! And as if on cue, it was just now that she noticed the square in front of the Palace, just on the left side of the panorama she was looking out at, where the wedding ceremony had been held. Most of the people were gone now and two or three milled about on their own business.

She held back a sigh as she looked away from this and back at the buildings and canals, wishing she was free right now. Her eyes traveled to her gloves and she picked up one hand, looking at the glove. It was new along with her parka – and the rest of her wardrobe, but these things mattered nothing to her, nor did the gems in her hair. She knew Pakku was wealthy but what was that to her? She did not care for him and it was heartbreaking for her to find herself being married against her will.

She could just stare out the window forever if it would hold off what would come next, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. And when she felt Pakku place his hands on her waist from behind, she knew it was sooner.

_I hope he has a heart attack and leaves me a rich widow, _Katara thought dryly, before she felt his breath on the side of her neck, instinctively she pushed him away and spun around to face him.

"Being defiant again, aren't we?" Pakku said in that condescending tone that made her want to smack him. Katara simply glared back at him and Pakku glared right back, crossing his arms and looking down at her. She glared at him with a cold intensity in her blue eyes that made the barren ice fields that surrounded the city seem warm in comparison, and any other man would have been put off. But not Pakku.

"You are mine now, Katara. Get used to it."

"No I won't! I am not a thing to be taken!" she shot back defiantly, stomping her foot.

"You are mine. Now, do as I say and stop being defiant. Your place is here at home here with me and not gallivanting around with a child."

"You never even asked me if I wanted to marry! You just asked my father and bribed him with gifts! What the hell would you want me for anyway? I'm just a poor Southern Watertribe girl! So go to hell because I hate you!"

Pakku stared at her for a moment before he grabbed her arm and yanked her close, their bodies pressed flush together.

"Because I can, and I don't care if you hate me." Pakku snarled, even though deep within, her declaration cut with the precision of a honed shard of ice, stabbing clear through his heart.

"If you chose me because I look like Kana, that is a sick and disgusting reason! I am not her and I cannot replace her, not that I would even want to!" Katara said, her voice dripping with contempt.

"My reasons are my own." Pakku said, her grip around her arm tightening.

"I'm not a plaything or a replacement for someone else." she said, looking out the window again, trying to pull away.

"Go lay down." the Waterbending Master replied calmly, letting go of her arm.

"Ohh no, I most certainly will not!" Katara shot back.

"Yes you will." he replied with a calm tone, as if he was speaking to an unruly child. She spun around to glare at him.

"Like I said before…I am not a replacement or a plaything. I refuse to be treated like one."

"You will do as I say and like it."

"No I will not!" she said loudly, her beautiful blue eyes glinting with her fierce spirit, causing a shiver to pass through the old man. She was more than what she thought he saw her to be – but he did not have to explain his reasons to her! She was right, but he was not going to encourage her defiance. She was his, and that was that.

"You are mine, and that is all that will be said on this matter."

"I am not anyone's, especially not a arrogant and condescending bastard like you who went behind my back to get my hand in marriage!" she snapped and Pakku grabbed her arm, pulling her into the direction of the pile of furs.

Katara yelled and dug her feet into the floor.

"I refuse to let you rape me!" she said and Pakku stopped for a moment. Katara blinked when she felt the pull on her stop and looked up to see the stunned expression on his face. His eyes narrowed and he appeared deep in thought, as if what she said had actually mattered to him.

Pakku looked down at her and loosened his grip, letting her stand there like a statue as she stared back at him coldly. He had no intention to be violent to her, that was unbecoming of his conduct as a husband and teacher, but she would learn her place.

"You are mine Katara… now stop acting stubborn and start being a wife."

"I never asked to be one." she said quietly, looking away. He noticed the sadness in her eyes, and longed to comfort her. But he was so set in his ways, that he had no idea just how to mollify her.

"That does not matter." Pakku shrugged as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No, it doesn't matter to you, it didn't matter to my father or anyone else. What does it matter what I want, I am just a stupid girl." Katara said in a voice that was soft yet full of self-depreciation.

"You're my 'stupid girl' now." Pakku shot out before he could find gentler words to say. She pulled away from him, going back to the window. He was about to say something else when he paused, hearing her hold back a sob.

She said nothing as she stood there, letting the moonlight fall on her face as tears fell down her cheeks. Her wedding was supposed to be a joyous occasion and it was nothing of the sort! What would her mother or grandmother-now both dead, say if they saw her like this? Unhappily married to a man old enough to be her grandsire?

He felt conflicted. Part of him wanted to order her to stop crying. He was a stern and harsh man who had little tolerance for other people's weaknesses. But deeper within him, a stirring of compassion pulled at him to comfort her instead. After all, she was his wife, and he had chosen her above all else. It would do no good to have her turn against him, and he wanted her affection.

Katara said nothing as he wrapped her arms around her, and she placed her mittened hands over her mouth to muffle her sobs as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"It's okay. Everything will be better." Pakku said calmly, squeezing her just a bit.

"No, it won't!" Katara choked out.

"Yes it will."

"How?" Katara asked miserably as she pulled away from him. "I never asked for any of this! I'm not _her_! You will find that out and be disappointed!"

"No I will not be."

"What makes you so sure? I am not she! Get that through your head!' Katara said, taking off her necklace and hurling it to the floor.

"You have her beauty and grace." _And more_, Pakku mused, not answering her question and statement.

"You're comparing me to her." she said, huffing and turning away. She wanted a man who wanted her for…well, her. Like Aang. Poor, sweet Aang…

"And what if I am?"

"This was not my dream of being married! I wanted a man who loves me for me, not some sleazy old Waterbending master who's twisted enough to marry someone who's young enough to be his grandchild! I'll kill myself!" she shouted at him.

His hand narrowly missed her face but she stood firm, not even flinching a bit. And he was impressed; he mused as he studied his wife closely. She had more fire than Kana ever did, much more, and with so much raw talent on top of that. He had not actually been intending to hit her, but people would usually flinch when they thought they would be struck.

"You will do as I say."

"This is a sham of a marriage. Understand that I am not and will not ever be her. I am Katara!" she said icily and she could have sworn she saw a glimmer in his eye.

He closed the space between them and pulled her close, placing a deep kiss on her lips. His breath, she had expected to taste like raw fish, but surprisingly, it did not. She let out an involuntary moan as he lightly bit on her lip before moving to her cheek and down to her throat, his breath surprisingly hot against her skin.

"Be honest with me Pakku, and tell me why you really want me. Be completely honest, so I can understand. If it is because of my grandmother, tell me. If it's because I am pretty and young, tell me. Be honest, no matter what it is. Don't tell me that 'you have your reasons'. I don't want any illusions between us."

She stood there, her arms now folded across her chest, waiting for an answer.

"Fine. You want an answer? Take your pick or take all of them – you look enough like her, you are young and beautiful, you are a good Waterbender, or you make good breeding stock. Or should I rattle off more reasons why I should have taken you as my bride?" Pakku shot back. Katara looked down at the floor and sighed softly. He knew it wasn't the right answer, but she was already unhappy enough and he didn't think she would take to the truth well. And he was her husband and master – he could say and do whatever he wanted. Course, he wasn't going to abuse that right and beat or mistreat her.

"Breeding stock?" Katara said icily after a moment, "With a asshole like you to sire my children, I'm going to abort them."

"I'll make sure you don't." Pakku shot back authoritatively.

"I'll throw myself down the stairs or into the icy water!" she said, trying to not cry as she ripped the trinkets out of her hair and hurled them at him.

"You'll do as I say and like it." Pakku said with a shrug.

"Take the necklace and trinkets and shove it!" she said, sitting down in the corner and pulling her parka over her head, obscuring her face completely. He set his jaw and strode over to her, grabbing the parka and yanking it off before she could fight him off. She yelped as she tried to grab it back and fell down on her rear end, sitting there dazedly and looking up at him.

"Mine." Pakku growled as he tossed the parka aside.

"No!' Katara yelled and her power lashed out for her, ripping water out of one of the cisterns that he kept in another corner. It turned into a shower of ice, blowing at him and coating him in a neat layer of crystal. When she saw what she had done, she stared at him. With a flick of his hands, he lifted the thin coat of ice off himself.

Katara quickly got up, trying to make a mad dash past him, but he grabbed her and spun her around, looking down at her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Katara." he said firmly, squeezing her just a little before his lips descended down on hers again, causing her to try to pull away again. He held her firmly, and gently guided her over to the edge of the pile of furs before lowering her down.

She had on a thick and soft over robe of deep blue, and under that was a snow-silk robe made for intimate moments, of a soft blue color that matched her eyes. He had these made for her even before she had come here in the hopes that her father had accepted his proposal. And she looked beautiful in them.

As soon as she was seated, he carefully let go and looked down at her. She didn't dash for it, which was good.

"Please. Don't do this to me." Katara said quietly, her hands clasped together almost as if she was begging. He crossed his arms and smirked before he answered her.

"Do what? Take my wife? Why not?"

"I never asked for this…my dream was to me told that I was loved…and married to someone who cared for me and wanted me to be happy…" she said softly, looking down. Her hair was now partially loose after ripping out the shell clasps and it strangely suited her.

"Dreams are foolish." Pakku said, seeing her face fall just a little.

"They are not as important as life." he added.

"No they are not…" Katara conceded with a sigh, "But they are important in their own right nonetheless."

Pakku stared at her for a moment before uncrossing his arms. She looked back up at him, saying nothing. If he had a gentler personality, he might have offered her a reassuring smile.

**(the wedding night scene has been cut out, per Fanfiction Net's lame 'no-smut' rule. To find the full and uncut version of this story, go to my profile and follow the helpful links have pasted there)**

After he was done, they simply lay there quietly. She was tired though not exhausted, and felt thirsty, so she turned her head up to look at him.

"Pakku?" she asked softly and when he nodded, "Is it okay if I make some tea?"

"You may."

"Thank you." she said quietly as she pulled away from him, slipping on her thick robe and going over to the wedding gifts, knowing there was tea somewhere, and found it. Pakku lay there silently, watching her through half-lidded eyes but not saying or doing anything.

Katara poured herself a cup and sipped at it quietly, considering her situation. She supposed she could make the best of it, if he said that he was not going to hurt her. He could be lying, but he had always been honest with her even if it was brutal, and he was a good teacher albeit stern. Running away was an option, but to where? Definitely not the South Pole.

"Pakku?" she called out softly.

"Yes, Katara?"

"Are you...are you going to continue teaching me Waterbending?"

"Of course I will. I'm your teacher as well and I refuse to let the best student I ever had waste her potential."

Katara sat there, stunned for a moment by this comment. She knew Pakku did not say things to flatter people, but still what he said meant a lot to her. Did he really think she was THAT good? True, she was one of his advanced students but…wow.

"Thank you." Katara said quietly, looking back at the fire for a few moments, looking at the teapot.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Actually, yes I would." Pakku said, his expression calm as she poured him a cup and brought it over to him. After he took the cup she went back to the fire, staring at the flames as she nursed her cup, feeling his eyes on her but she ignored him.

Her hair was now completely loose and she looked utterly alluring, like a goddess. But he said nothing and sipped at his tea before setting it aside. She finished hers not long after, and he wondered if she would be stubborn again and stay where she was. But, she got to her feet and wandered back to him. As soon as she slid under the furs, his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close.

Katara blinked as he did this but said nothing, feeling him spoon against her. With a gesture like this she couldn't help but wonder if maybe he really did care for her at all, and blushed when she felt a nuzzle on the side of her neck. But she was not going to ask or hope. He was simply her teacher and her spouse, that was all. She would hold no illusions. As long as he provided for her she could live with it and perhaps find a happy life in this city, at least there were more opportunities for her here than the South Pole.

"Good night." Katara whispered, closing her eyes.

"Good night."

Katara was asleep soon enough, but Pakku was not quite there yet and he stroked her hair, running his fingers along the thick brown locks and inhaling the faint but sweet scent.

He allowed himself a small smile; he had gained himself quite a prize, more than enough to make up for what he had lost so long ago. Strong, skilled, intelligent, and spirited. And now she belonged to him, now and forever.

His fingers ran along her cheek lightly as he listened to her soft and regular breathing

Katara groaned softly, stirring under the furs, taking a moment to register her surroundings when she didn't recognize them right away as she felt a weight around her middle, realizing it was an arm when she heard soft snoring. So the wedding hadn't been a bad dream…unfortunately.

She stifled a groan and burrowed under the furs further, as if she could shut herself from everything. This caused her husband to wake up, but he didn't seem to mind as he pulled her closer and nuzzled her sleepily. She stiffened a little before pulling the fur over her head as if she could hide from him, but of course there was no shutting herself off from his touch or embrace.

"Sleep well, wife?" Pakku murmured as he opened his eyes.

"I guess so." Katara replied stiffly and he raised an eyebrow.

"Good. Now go and fix breakfast." he said just as stiffly.

She rolled over to face him and glared at him icily.

"The least you could do…is say please."

"Fix me something to eat." Pakku ordered and she just lay there, glowering at him. He glared back at her, raising himself with one arm so he could look down at her. But she refused to be intimidated and as he continued glaring she lifted her middle finger.

But he refused to give in and blinked when she rolled over so her back was to him and she closed her eyes, doing nothing.

"Get to work!" Pakku ordered, shaking her shoulder.

"I am your wife, not your slave!" she snapped back, staring at the wall.

"I am your husband and I order you to make breakfast!" he said, placing his hand on her back and giving her a firm push.

She could see arguing with him was useless and she was hungry, so she huffed and climbed out of the furs, pulling out various things after exploring the food storage and going over to the fire to cook, rekindling the embers expertly. The aroma of stew soon enough filled the room and she put on tea as well.

Pakku slipped on his pants and robe, sauntering over to the fire when he saw her ladle the stew out into two bowls. He tasted it, surprised at how good it was. He had almost expected her to intentionally make the food taste bad in retaliation.

He took a seat, quietly sipping at his stew and tea, looking at her every so often as she ate her own breakfast, noticing how she ate daintily, not making any mess on herself as some other people were wont to do with stew. Her hair was still down and he definitely liked this better than the braid and once again he thought about how beautiful she was and how good it had felt to have her under him.

Katara held back a blush, feeling self conscious under his gaze but she held her cool, taking in her breakfast and washing the dishes with quick Waterbending when they were done and putting them away.

Pakku got to his feet, putting on his parka and shoes. She looked up at him wonderingly.

"Get dressed, it's time for your Waterbending lesson."


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Cold Shoulder

Chapter 2

ATLA doesn't belong to me. This is fanfiction.

After the Waterbending lesson – which was actually rather grueling, and left her both satisfied and exhausted – the newly married couple sat down for lunch. She was itching to explore her new home, she had been here before, yes, but this was now her home and she needed to be familiar with the city. She only knew of a few main locations, like the Palace, and looked forward to the challenge of learning about the city…at least here she wouldn't be bored like at the South Pole, where she could too easily walk from one end of the village to another.

"The food is very well prepared." Pakku stated simply as he drank the last of his stew. She nodded silently, finishing her own. Her mother and grandmother had taught her well, and with the meager fare of the South Pole she had to be very creative and resourceful.

She held the bowl in her lap, having finished her stew, looking down and getting lost in her thoughts. It was only the second day of her marriage and already she was thirsting very badly to get out of here. She missed her freedom and the happy days she would spend travelling with Aang.

"Are you well, Katara?" Pakku asked when he noticed how she was simply staring down silently.

"Yes." she said softly.

"Good, then get started on the dishes." Pakku ordered, holding out his empty bowl to her. She shot him a glare before taking his bowl and doing the dishes as he asked her, with a bit of quick bending before she put them away. He sat there with his arms crossed, admiring her quiet efficiency, the barest hint of a smile on his face.

She put away the dishes and turned back to him, waiting to see if he would spit out another stupid order.

"You can go down and practice healing with the other girls later." he said indifferently as he rose from his seat.

"Fine." Katara shrugged, mirroring his casual attitude. She didn't mind learning healing, since her husband was teaching her bending. She wanted to make full use of her abilities, and she couldn't be a Waterbending Master if she neglected a aspect of her art.

"It's your place anyway, with the other women." he added and she fixed her icy blue eyes on him in a steely glare.

"I refuse to be condescended down to." Katara snapped at him, squaring her shoulders, lifting her chin up, her pride adding firmness to her posture.

"You will do as I say." Pakku replied calmly. She took a step towards him, looking at him with eyes that made the snowfields outside of the city seem warm and inviting.

"I am not a thing to be ordered about." she snapped and Pakku returned her glare.

"You are my wife, and you will do as you are told."

She placed her feet apart slightly and crossed her arms, taking a deep breath.

"I don't mind learning healing because I want to make full use of my abilities, but I refuse to be told what my so-called place is!" she shot back and Pakku strode forward, grabbing her arm hard.

"You will do as you are told or I will discipline you."

"I am not a child!" she snapped back.

"You act like one!"

"And how would you discipline me?" she challenged, refusing to back down.

"I would spank you like a parent does to an unruly child." Pakku replied coolly. She lifted her middle finger at him, relishing in this act of defiance.

"I am a wife, not a child. You saw to that last night when you took my maidenhead!" she shot back bitterly, lowering her hand. Pakku growled and grabbed her, sitting down and pulling her over his knee, proceeding to spank her.

Katara yelled and clawed out at him even before his hand descended down on her for the first time, and he grabbed both of her hands with his other hand, holding them down as he gave her several firm smacks. She continued squawking and struggling against him, for a man his age he certainly was strong! And this was nothing short of humiliating! She was sixteen, a woman who could very well take care of herself and others, yet here she was, having her behind spanked by a sour old man!

She was glad she was wearing a thick and soft robe and pants, it did much to absorb the blows, but Pakku didn't seem to care about that, just as long as he could prove his point.

He gave her several more spanks before he let go and she tumbled off his lap, glaring at him furiously as she rubbed her behind.

"I hate you." Katara said in a soft hiss.

"Get started." Pakku replied calmly as if he hadn't heard her words.

"Started on what?" she snapped, drawing herself to her feet.

"On learning your place or I will disciple you again."

"I hate you!" Katara repeated loudly.

"Are you quite done now?" her husband asked calmly, crossing his arms, returning her glare.

"No! And I'm going to run away like my grandmother did! I don't blame her, and I'm happy she stood up for herself! You're an asshole! I don't want to stay here! Hear me? I hate you!"

Even though his face remained cold, her words cut through him. The kinder and compassionate side of him, one that he had almost forgotten he had even had, demanded that he go and comfort her, apologize to her, make her feel valued. After all, he had married her because he wanted her. Not for the reasons she thought.

But the harsh and stern side of him, the one that had controlled him for so long and had formed a wall around him so many years ago, refused to let him back down to her. She had to learn her place!

"I'm never making you another meal!" Katara railed on.

"You will do what you are told."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"HELL NO!"

"Hell yes."

Her response was to lift both of her middle fingers. He growled and moved to grab her, but she danced out of his reach. Her thick robe protected her from the worst that a spanking could offer, but she still hated it because it was so...demeaning.

"Don't you EVER spank me again." Katara hissed. He arched his eyebrow and glanced at her coolly.

"I hate you." Katara repeated softly.

"I don't doubt that." Pakku replied. Somewhere deep inside he felt pain at her words.

"Good." Katara snarled.

"Now clean up this apartment. Straighten out the wedding gifts and put away what needs to be put away." Pakku ordered.

"No."

"Do you want another spanking?"

"Bring it." she challenged.

"Then you will get another one." Pakku stated, moving towards her before she wiggled her bottom at him and danced away again.

"Fine marriage this is." Katara shot back, glaring at him when she was a safe distance away.

__

Yes, fine marriage this is. My own wife hates me and I just can't stop myself from hurting her, Pakku thought bitterly.

"You are my wife and will do as I tell you."

"I'll just run away."

"You do and your father will help me bring you back.'

"Not if I hide in the Earth Kingdom. And the Kingdom is pretty big. I've traveled through there!"

"I'll find you even if I have to go through the entire Kingdom."

"I'll move with Aang. I'll MARRY him!" she shot back. Aang was so sweet and kind and even if he was a bit young, he was a hell of a lot better than Pakku!

"Then I will discipline him as well."

"Ha! You? Discipline the Avatar?" she snorted. It was almost comical to think of Aang bent over Pakku's knee.

"I can and I will."

"I despise you, Pakku. Completely and utterly." she hissed softly and again he felt his heart wrench at these words from the woman that he admired and cared for. But once again, his harsh side quelled his compassionate side and he glared at her.

"What did I ever do to deserve a marriage like this?" Katara said, fighting back tears and turning away from him. Pakku simply stared at her calmly, knowing that a bit of time apart was the best solution right now.

"Go out, Katara. Go to the healing hut or explore the city, get to know your new home. Be back before dark and when you do, make supper."

His wife stared at him silently for a few moments before whipping around and heading out the door after pulling on her parka and boots. He let out a soft sigh before he removed his boots and flopped down on the pile of furs, laying back and closing his eyes.

His harsh side was now laughing at his compassionate side. He had barely known he had a softer side, he had been so hard and stern for so long, whether as a teacher to the Waterbending students or as the Chief's advisor or just as a citizen of the Northern Water Tribe. Everyone knew how stern and stoic he was, including Katara herself because she had been his student a year ago. He had been very stern with her sometimes, yet she worked hard in her lessons. So why was she acting like this now?

__

Because what you say to her is more than just stern, the compassionate side argued.

Pakku groaned and massaged his temples. His wife was so defiant, raising her voice, arguing with him, giving him crude hand gestures… she had to know her place!

He hated the way he had treated her, and part of him knew that she had a right to feel offended, but he would not let her get the better of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

**_Cold Shoulder_**

Chapter 3

Disclaimer…You know by now ATLA doesn't belong to me though I wish it would…

For a while she stayed at the healing hut, taking lessons from the older healers. It helped to take her mind off unpleasant matters. Yaguda welcomed her with a smile and she had learned a few things from the elderly woman and the other healers who were currently working with her, for she had moved far beyond the beginner's class, and was now good enough to help with healing more serious injuries.

After a few hours with the healers, she left and wandered through the city, without mentally tracing her steps. It took her no time to lose track of time or path. Her stomach rumbled a bit with hunger but she ignored it, wishing to avoid her husband for as long as possible.

Pakku meanwhile had gone out to work with some of his better students – although there were none as good as Katara – and come home for a short nap. When he awoke, the sun had just gone down… and his wife was nowhere to be seen. Unbeknownst to him she hadn't done this intentionally, for she was genuinely lost.

But he didn't know that, and thought she was being defiant yet again. He scowled darkly, thinking she had made good on her word to run off. A quick glance around revealed that she hadn't taken anything from here from the looks of it, and he didn't think she would actually steal supplies from anyone else…would she? Or perhaps…she was hiding somewhere in this large city to spite him.

He climbed from the furs and whipped on his parka and boots, storming outside and drawing out his small gondola, quickly sailing off through the canals. He slid through the canals asking around. There were still plenty of people around as the Water Tribes were different from the other Kingdoms, for they liked to stay up late especially when the moon was out, so they needed no other light to move through the dark.

Katara sat on a bench, crying softly as she looked out at the moon and ocean. It was dark and she was lost, and Pakku would certainly punish her for this. She was too stubborn and afraid to ask someone for directions, and now she wasn't exactly sure where her new home was amongst all of these buildings.

Faintly, she heard someone call her name but didn't respond. She just sat there, her hands folded on her lap under the thick fur cuffs of her parka.

Pakku climbed off his gondola and rushed up the steps, thankful to the person who had seen her come this way and pointed her out. He came onto a large public platform, with a few benches and a fountain in the middle. Currently his wife was the only occupant. Her back was to him, and quietly he stepped around, seeing her profile. She looked beautiful as the light of the moon glistened on her tears and he paused, staring at her for a few moments before striding over to her and grabbing her arm, pulling her off the seat.

Katara put up no resistance whatsoever as he led her back down the steps and to his waiting gondola, taking her seat and keeping her head bowed.

He stepped into the gondola and set it into motion with a flick of his hand before he looked back down at her.

"Where were you?" he asked, bracing himself for a angry or sharp response. But there was none of that. In a small voice, her head staying bowed, she said,

"I got lost." Her voice offered no resistance, no anger, nothing that might suggest she was lying. He paused before sitting down next to her, placing his arm around her shoulders and holding her close.

"Let's go home." Pakku said simply and she said nothing, sitting there as he waved his arm to keep the gondola moving swiftly. His harsher side wanted to reprimand her for wandering off or not asking someone for directions but for once he managed to hold it back.

Her eyes moved along the canals, this time memorizing the way so if she came this way she wouldn't get lost again. When they got back home, she climbed out of the gondola without waiting for him to help her, and walked up the stairs to their apartment without a word. He said nothing, docking the gondola and walking after her, feeling saddened.

As soon as both of them were in their home, he closed the door and she turned back to him.

"Do you still want me to make supper?" she asked as if it didn't matter to her either way.

"I do." Pakku replied softly. She nodded before removing her parka and boots and setting them aside and going about, putting supper and tea together as he sat down and meditated.

His meal was set down in front of him without a word and she sat across from him on the other side of the fire, eating her own meal and not making any attempts at conversation or even eye contact. He himself was unsure of what to say to break the proverbial ice between them without setting her on the defensive again. When supper was finished, she took his dishes away from him and washed them with her own before putting them away and laying on one side of the furs.

Pakku got up and sat next to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. He hadn't wanted to make her upset, and the two sides of him raged against eachother about the best course of action to take with his wife. All he wanted was a happy marriage with her, but she kept pushing him.

_Because you keep pushing her first_, that small voice inside of him piped up. He genuinely cared for her, had done so since she had first challenged him over a year ago. Course, back then he had been irritated but her inner fire had planted something inside of him, something that had only grown as he continued teaching her Waterbending.

She lay there silently, ignoring him as she felt his hand on her shoulder, feeling tears come down her cheeks as she kept her face turned away. Pakku noticed her expression and pulled her into his arms, touching her cheeks with his fingers and wiping away her tears, causing her to pull away.

"Please don't patronize me, Pakku. It's bad enough that you condescend down to me and order me around."

"I'm not patronizing you." he replied calmly, feeling a bit sad that she was suspicious even of his gentle gesture.

"...Then what are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Holding my wife." he replied calmly and she eyed him warily.

"Does that mean you want me to lie back and…" she let the sentence dangle in the air, not wanting to say any more.

"I enjoy doing that with you, wife, but not right now, no."

"Okay." she said softly, although she still felt a bit confused, but she lay there and let him keep his arms around her.

The Waterbending Master held her in his protective embrace, enjoying her warmth and her scent.

_Please don't hate me, Katara. I care about you. I really do and I don't mean to hurt you_, but these words died before they could be spoken. Other words took their place.

"Can't you just accept the fact that things are not that bad here with me as you obviously thought it would be?" he asked calmly and she looked up at him quietly for a moment.

"You call condescension and spankings not bad?" she asked with a small amount of not anger, but bitterness in her quiet voice, "I never asked for this marriage, you went behind my back and then you go and order me around and make me feel like a thing."

"Would you have said 'yes' had I asked?"

"I don't know." she said frankly, "I mean, you are my teacher and all. Perhaps if you had actually asked me yourself and showed me that you respected me by doing that instead of what you did…but never mind…" It was too late, she was now married and there was no way to redo the past. She pulled away and lay down with her back to him, pulling a blanket over herself.

"Never mind what?"

"Nothing. Never mind." she repeated with a soft sigh, "I'm tired. I do not want to fight."

"Nor do I." Pakku replied and she nodded, saying nothing more and staring at the wall as she felt his fingers gently caress the side of her neck. Then she felt his nose and lips on that same area as he nuzzled her. Finally she spoke again.

"Is it so much to ask to be treated like a human being? A equal?" Katara asked softly, "Not a woman who has a 'place' where she has to be in or a child that is incapable of making their own decisions?"

"I treat you very well." Pakku said as he looked down at her, wishing she would look back at him.

"You insult and spank me and order me around."

"I only did that because you keep mouthing off like a spoiled brat."

"That's because of how you treat me."

He held back a sigh, feeling a headache come on from constantly arguing with her. Why couldn't she just shut up and be happy about living comfortably and getting lessons?

"I liked you a lot better when you were my teacher and nothing else." Katara added before falling silent and waiting for his response.

"And I liked you better when you weren't arguing with me."

"Well frankly, I'd rather not fight but when you condescend down to me or insult me..." she trailed off for a moment, "But that's what you get when you get my marriage behind my back and treat me like this. You got yourself into this." she said, speaking in a soft and calm tone, offering no challenge, just fact.

"Ahh good, shift the blame claim it was my actions that cause you to do that, nevermind the choice you made to go ahead." he shot back.

"Choice I made? What choice?" Katara asked, turning her head to glare at him.

"The choice to fight back."

"What do you expect when you belittle and insult someone?" she asked, glaring at him fiercely for a moment before continuing.

"It hurts…" she said softly, climbing out of the furs, not caring that she was leaving the warmth of the pile as she looked down at him, "And it hurt when I found out what you and my father did." she added even more quietly; laying out her parka near the fire and curling up on it.

"Life hurts young one, accept it."

"And so...that gives you the right to hurt me?" she asked, her eyes filled with pain as she lifted her head to look at her husband. She had already been hurt enough, with the loss of her mother and grandmother, her father leaving for war, the difficult life she had to lead overall in a poor village, every day a struggle to keep warm and healthy and safe. And then she lost her best friend as Aang left to master Earthbending

Pakku growled a little as her words sunk in, feeling angry with her for saying such a thing, but feeling angrier at himself.

"I reserve the right to do so every time you provoke me and snap at me as if you are better than a man who is smarter and more experienced in any and all matters."

She looked at the fire, crying softly.

"I didn't say I was better than you, or that you had less experience. You're the one who insults me and belittles me." she sniffled.

"_That's_ after you continue to defy me."

"You're the one who orders me around and never says anything nice to me!" she snapped back before catching herself and quieting down a little, "I once respected you and admired you." she said bitterly as she glared into the flames, her back now to him.

"I see no reason to offer anything but the truth."

"And what's the truth? That I am just a toy for you? Something for you to take your frustrations out on? Someone to replace what you lost?" she asked bitterly.

"The truth is you are still a child and do have a place, your attempts to overcome that place are nothing more then an irritation. If you stopped defying others, learned and accepted your place you would have more time to devote yourself to water bending properly." he replied stiffly.

"Child?" Katara asked, her voice dripping with a new bitterness Pakku had not heard before and she turned and looked over her shoulder at him, "I stopped being a child the day my mother was killed." she stated before turning around to face the fire again, wiping away her tears.

Her mother was killed? He had not been aware of that. He had indeed noted that Hakoda had never talked about his wife, but it was not his place to ask. Pakku stared at her for a moment, about to say something tender to soothe her and make her feel better when habit took over and he became the harsh schoolmaster once more.

"You have yet to become a mature young lady, and when you do, you will have more patience and more control of yourself and your emotional state."

Katara sat, staring at the fire resentfully, hardening herself against him. It seemed to be the only thing to do against the barbs that he sent her way, so she said nothing.

Pakku stared at her back for a few moments before he realized he would get no response. For once, she was not snapping back at him and he allowed himself the barest of smirks. At least now she was getting her emotion under control.

But he thought wrong. Anger raged in Katara like never before, and she continued bottling it all up. The more stupid things he said to her, the more it would well up inside of her. She was sick of arguing and fighting.

Her tears froze into a hard lump at the back of her throat. _I hate you and I wish you would die, _she thought furiously to herself.

"Hate me all you wish, but you know I speak clearly. You lack patience and get angry easily and that is dangerous because you command a power greater then any other. You command a force that can give life or take it away and every time you get upset, you become a danger to everyone around you, because you can drown a person or freeze them or crush them with the pressure from the water around them. _that's _why it is important to not act like a child and let your emotions get in the way."

_Well, I wouldn't be so fucking emotional if you were not such a fucking asshole, _Katara wanted to yell at him.

"How would you feel if you harmed someone out of anger? Like your family or Aang? You lack control and that coupled with how easy it is for you to get angry or upset is why I tell you to control your emotions and stop acting like a child!"

Silence met him and she got up only to make herself some tea.

"If you keep this up, then there will be no more lessons and don't give me that look." he said as Katara flashed her eyes at him angrily, "I've been a water bender teacher for years. I take pride in teaching and when someone I am teaching ignores my experience and instruction I find them to be lacking in the maturity needed to master their abilities."

_Whatever, Pakku. Whatever_ she thought as she put the kettle over the fire. And what was this about her ignoring his instruction? When he was her teacher she had followed his instructions without complaint, taking in everything he taught her.

"Ahh so now you ignore me and offer a 'cold shoulder' because you do not like what I've said. Well, too bad, you won't listen and that's why you will not be that good at water bending."

Her face remained emotionless as she stirred the kettle before getting herself a cup and pouring into it calmly.

She turned around a bit to look at him with that dull expression.

"Am I showing any emotion now at all?" she asked in a deadpan voice.

"I'm going to ignore your insolent tone…" he said coldly, "you shape up, or I will cease to teach you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." she replied dully as she swallowed the deep pain she was feeling, "So you are telling me that men can't be emotional or dangerous?" she asked as she looked down at her tea.

"They can but they have better control… at least those who are older and wiser."

"It's not women who wage wars." she replied calmly, "Even though we are supposed to be the more emotional and prone to anger. I've seen my brother fly off the handle and get in fights. I've seen older men in the Earth Kingdom get in brawls over the stupidest things when they let their anger take over. You men are always so eager to let your fists fly. Who declares wars? Who fights? Who makes weapons? Who brags about having warrior spirits?"

"Either gender can wage a war if they desire to do so…"

"Then you do agree that women can fight and can make decisions that men make?" she shot back. He cursed himself silently, glaring at her for tricking him, and with his own words, no less!

Katara said nothing, not even bothering to smirk when she saw she had gotten him, and sat there, slowly bringing the cup of tea to her lips as if she were a automaton, her body now running on its own as her mind shut down.

Pakku calmed himself down before he spoke again.

"Look… I do care about your safety and welfare. You are my charge and I do not want to see you destroyed by your own potential. That is why you must have a clear mind, not one filled with uncontrolled emotion. The best warriors are those who can turn off their emotions and keep going and fighting with a clear mind, something that you and your brother seem to not be able to do well, more him than you though. One reason why I am somewhat pleased to have you as my charge and not him."

Charge? Somewhat pleased? Is that all he had to say? She swallowed the fresh feelings of pain that came from his condescending words. _Why couldn't I be married to Aang? He cares about me. He would never speak to me so hurtfully._

"And you may think of being married to someone else but at the very least I am honest with you, all you have to do is strive for excellence… if you are capable of it, that is."

She strived for excellence with each lesson he gave her. Did he not see that? He watched her, holding back a proud smile, seeing a flash of determination by the way her shoulders squared a little. He suspected that she would not rest until she had figured something out and proved herself, something that pleased him because he knew she'd rise to his challenge. Hence why he was glad she was his wife and his star pupil, there was no one else worthy enough.

"I cared about what you thought of me when you were just my teacher, I tried so hard to please you and make you proud of me. I took in everything you said and even though you were stern I respected you. But this marriage...all the things you have said...the way you make me feel...I don't care anymore. It's obvious you don't care so why should I?" she said flatly, looking up at him for a moment before looking down again.

"You still have ways to go and if you want my respect and for me to be proud of you, that means you need to keep trying unless you are too afraid to try and earn an old man's respect."

"Why should I care?" Katara asked dully as she poured herself some more tea, staring into the fire, "I am is a wife, a slave, a thing for you to belittle and make fun of."

By now her emotionless tone was definitely creeping him out. He started to realize that something was wrong here, that she was not just giving him the cold shoulder but something more.

"Do I make fun of you?" he asked keeping his own temper in check.

"Yes." Katara said flatly.

"If I made fun of you I would be laughing at you."

"Sometimes when Sokka made fun he didn't laugh. And you never laugh anyway." she shrugged.

"I've never found anything worth laughing about." he replied quietly. Katara heard his tone but said nothing.

"You are the most aggravating person I have ever met." Pakku stated. Still no response.

"I am not your brother, I do not make fun or scorn you. If I did, you would know it." he continued and she still ignored him.

The fact that he condescended down to her, said she had a 'place', spoke to her as if she was a child and called her one, everything about his attitude towards her spoke to her otherwise than what he was saying right now.

Katara turned again so her back was to him. Pakku sighed softly, getting up and walking over to her, sitting behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle. He hated the fact that she had chosen to shut herself off, and he hated more knowing he was responsible for this even though he wouldn't admit it.

"I admire your drive and determination even if I do not admire how you defy me at times." Pakku whispered into her ear and she pulled away. She had no desire to be touched by him or spoken to him whatsoever.

"You can't keep ignoring me forever." Pakku said as he sat there, watching her scuttle away, longing for her warm body to hold and touch. She continued ignoring him and nursing her tea.

"You know that is really childish, ignoring me because you don't care for what I say, it shows you have a lot of growing up to do."

Katara chose not to respond. She sure as hell was not going to take the bait. Or show any emotion.

"Very well then, I will just have to discipline you again." He grabbed and put her over his knee, raised his hand palm open and made it come down with a resounding smack across her backside. Again, her clothes absorbed most of it, but like before, he was just trying to prove a point.

Even as his hand came down she didn't scream or yell or claw out or anything. She just didn't seem to care. He smacked her several more times, trying to get a rise out of her but still nothing.

_Go on, Pakku. Does this make you feel good? _Katara thought, as she felt his hand on her posterior.

He released her and she sat by the fire again, but not before giving him a quick glance and in her eyes he had seen cold disdain for a moment before her face went blank again.

It seemed that everything he did pushed her further and further away. He just couldn't stop himself from reacting whenever Katara showed her defiant streak. He had never been in a real relationship with a woman, and his courtship of Kana had been brief. He was now unsure of how to proceed as a husband or a man. Deep down inside he knew all the things he had said was hurtful and Katara didn't deserve them but he was so used to being harsh and stern that kind words were difficult.

Now thanks to what had happened today and tonight she might decide to actually run off…or shut him off for good. He was afraid of that. He didn't want it to go on like this forever and he couldn't imagine having Katara giving him the silent treatment for the rest of his life.

Please don't hate me Katara. It's just hard for me to say kind words. I can't seem to stop picking at you.

He was a good husband! He kept her warm and safe and comfortable and gave her lessons!

_Well, not necessarily_, that part of him said, You keep hurting her with your words and she is not a child.

He was now unsure of how to proceed as he stared at her back. He wanted her to look at him!

You know she's only acting like this because of what you did. Remember how she was when she was simply your student. She was so eager to please you.

They all were, his students, hoping to become Waterbending masters yet most of them failed anyways.

_Not her._ _She is the best and you know it._ _Isn't that why you took her as your wife? Because she is the best there is?_

That had indeed been the case.

And yet you scorn her and belittle her and tell her she is a child and make her feel unwanted and unloved.

She was acting as one arguing with him constantly defying much of what he said sulking and ignoring him like one!

_After the way you treated her can you really expect her to smile and take it?_ _You would hate it if someone did the same to you, and you know it._

He was only trying to better her… was that so wrong?

_You tell her that she is a child and spank her like one. You order her around as if she is a servant._ _Have you done anything to make her feel valued?_

He had told her he admired her drive and her determination.

_That's not the same._ _You mixed that in with a bunch of insults._

He growled in annoyance, telling his conscience to leave him be. After all, he had suffered more then enough. He had hardened over the years and he strove to maintain that shell.

Suffered what? You lead a relatively comfortable life compared to hers. You are a wealthy and powerful man. Get over Kana. You married Katara because she is something more.

Not that the defiance and insults she had shown him helped any…

_Ahh, she didn't make the insults until you did._ _She was perfectly fine until you put her on the defensive._

Pakku held back a growl, knowing that his conscience was right. And he had almost forgotten that he even had one…

Katara sat there silently, opening her eyes again and bending a tiny water whip out of her teacup making it dance as she remained cold to him. She could imagine herself becoming cold to him forever, shutting him out and becoming ice…

She continued bending her tea, ignoring him as he drew close to her again, sitting behind her, his chest pressed against her back as he wrapped his arms around her middle. She continued playing with her tea. He placed his chin on his shoulder, inhaling her sweet scent and placing a light kiss on the side of her neck. She turned her head away from him, returning the water to the cup and continuing to drink her tea, and he held back a sigh.

_I am cold. I have no feelings. I am a statue. Pakku cannot hurt me_ Katara told herself, ignoring his embrace and touch.

"Are you going to talk to me or no?" Pakku whispered, his breath warm on her ear.

_Why the hell should I?_ _You criticize everything I say or do_, Katara thought bitterly as he hugged her more tightly and she fought back the urge to elbow him in the stomach. She was just tired of being put down and being told where her place was.

"Talk to me, Katara." her husband whispered firmly and she shook her head. _Give me a good reason to, husband of mine._ She had only been married to him for a day and night and it was hell already.

"Please." Pakku whispered and she held back a gasp. She had never heard him say please, never. But she quickly swallowed her surprise and remained silent. She was not going to let him win!

"I just want to talk to my wife." Pakku said more gently, placing a light kiss on her earlobe. He was desperate for some attention from her, a smile, a kind look, and a gentle touch. He needed her and frankly the idea that she might be this way forever scared him, and again he cursed himself.

Finally she broke her silence although she still didn't look at him.

"Every time I talk you condescend down to me. So there is no point in me talking."

"Am I being condescending now?" he asked and she shook her head silently._ But you'll just do it again._

There was no point in arguing with him. She knew he knew she was unhappy, he knew she hated being called a child, and all of that, she was not going to repeat herself. Why waste her time when he obviously didn't care about her feelings?

"I...apologize for calling you a child and spanking you. I will not do it again. I was wrong." Pakku said simply. Katara was so surprised she had nothing to say, nothing kind or snappy.

He held her, taking her silence to mean she didn't care or had gone beyond the point of letting him make it up to her, and sighed softly. But he would not give up.

"Please let me make it up to you."

"How?" she asked skeptically. He was silent and she sighed and shrugged, removing herself from his arms.

"Don't bother." she said quietly, moving to the window, "I don't care anymore. You obviously don't care about my feelings or respect me so I will stop caring. If I don't care then I can't be hurt. It's that simple. So do whatever you want, Pakku." she said with the same emotionless tone as she shrugged and sipped her tea. She would simply shut herself off and that would be that.

"And now you avoid things, Katara." Pakku said softly as he drew himself to his feet, slowly approaching her and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, "look… why not try a compromise? I will not insult or belittle you or do any of the other things that upset you, if you agree to do the same."

"Why wouldn't I want to avoid things?" Katara asked, not even bothering to flinch or pull away from his hand, "If I avoid talking to you then I avoid arguments."

"You are avoiding caring and simply shutting yourself off so that you do not have to face anything that you feel is too hard for you."

"And why not?" she shrugged. Her emotionless tone was seriously causing him to worry, her angry and rebellious tone was far more appealing to this and he would even be gladdened if she snapped or screamed at him. He had no desire at all to lose the spark that made her who she was.

"Because that is no way to live."

"Why would you care how I live? You showed me that you did not respect me by not asking me for marriage. You treat me like a child and a slave. You don't care how I live as long as I serve you." Her voice was now tight.

"Actually, I do care. But, I do not know why considering how awful you treat me with your spiteful tongue."

"I only use that spiteful tongue when you insult me."

"Did I just insult you right now?" he shot back.

"Not really."

"So you said something that was untrue."

"No, it was not untrue." she said, staring out at the sky, "I simply said that I used my 'spiteful' tongue when you insulted me. When I am hurt I cannot help but retaliate. That is all."

"You used that spiteful tongue just a moment ago yet I did not deserve it."

"I was not trying to be spiteful. I was merely stating a fact." Katara said, feeling a bit of anger bubble up deep inside.

"That's how it came out."

"Well, I did not intend for it to come out like that, and I mean it. I'm not trying to pick a fight with you at all. Although I have to wonder if you like seeing me get angry or hurting me. It seems that… well, to be frank, I feel as if you enjoy picking on me."

"And neither do I times, and I don't want to hurt you. I don't like picking on you. I'm not trying to. That's not why I married you. I don't want you angry with me. I don't like seeing you hurt." Pakku said quietly, giving her shoulder a light squeeze. She said nothing, leaning her head against the side of the window and taking another sip of her almost-empty cup.

"Look… you and I can either keep going on like this or we can try to get along. Like I said last night, I didn't bring you here to abuse you. And I don't want to fight."

_Well, getting along would be better than this..._ Katara thought dryly. They had gotten along well enough as student and teacher.

"Can't you at least try?" Pakku asked, taking her silence the wrong way.

"If you try then I will. I suppose trying to get along is better than...you and me fighting. We got along as student and teacher, didn't we?"

"Agreed." Pakku said with a small smile.

"Fine then." Katara said, sounding a little relieved as she continued staring out the window. He drew closer, nuzzling her on the side of her neck. She said nothing, looking down at her teacup quietly, letting it warm her fingers.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked, unsure of what else to say to his wife now and trying to say something nice.

"No, I'm not really hungry." she shrugged.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded quietly. He gave her another nuzzle before gently grasping her shoulders and turning her around, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Katara blinked back tears when he held her tenderly, cradling her head against his chest. She just stood there, not saying anything, taking in the gentleness of this gesture, so she remained silent, not wanting to say anything that might ruin this tender moment.

He smiled as he lay his hand on her head, feeling her soft and thick hair, feeling her relax into his embrace, utmostly relieved that she was speaking with him again. He hoped she didn't hate him anymore and thought about her words. Perhaps the marriage would have started out better if he had actually asked her himself, she hadn't seemed to have any love interest back then except for the Avatar perhaps, but that had seemed to be more one sided with the boy mooning over her and her just taking things in stride. This one was so different from her grandmother…Kana had been strong but she was more sweet and shy and many of the men his age had been crazy over her, and he had been considered lucky when people saw that it was HIS necklace around her neck.

Out of the two it would have seemed that Katara would be the more likely one to run from a marriage, for when Kana had done so it was a huge surprise. Perhaps that spoke of Katara's strength…she could have just run away from the wedding, he knew very well she was capable of caring for herself. He had never seen a woman as bold or fierce as his new wife.

He lifted up her chin to place a light kiss on her lips. She did not press back into the kiss but she didn't pull away either, although he wished she would kiss him back. She simply stood there and he wanted to tell her that he really did care for her deeply, but he didn't know how she would respond.

Katara looked up at him but for a moment and saw what she could have sworn was...tenderness and caring in his eyes, or was she just imagining it? She quickly looked down, saying nothing and he noted her sudden reaction.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she whispered with a shake of her head as he kept her in his arms.

"Then why look down?"

"I…don't know."

Pakku lifted her chin and kissed her again, and she closed her eyes as he did so. When he broke the kiss he pulled her closer, hugging her tightly. She managed to take a sip from the tea that she still had on one hand and he loosened his grip a little.

He decided to try something new, and raised his hand to his lips to blow her a kiss, something he had seen a few times among the younger lovers in the city. She raised her head slowly to stare at him curiously. He…almost looked sweet when he had done that and before she knew it a small smile had crept on her face. He smiled back at her, feeling more light hearted from her own, but before he knew it, she looked down again quickly and downed the rest of her tea before setting the cup aside. She returned to the furs and laying on her stomach, burying her face against her pillow and bundling herself up for sleep.

He stared at her for a moment, feeling he had lost whatever progress he had made with her and wondered what had made her look down. She had just smiled at him and then looked away from him as if she was afraid.

Pakku walked over to the furs and pulled her close, feeling relieved when she made no attempt to pull away, and she simply curled up against him. Her eyes remained closed as he straightened her hair, brushing a few loose strands from her face.

Again her beauty stunned him, and he placed a light kiss on her cheek, admiring how she looked all bundled up in the furs. He gently ran his fingertips along her face and jaw before nuzzling her again. She opened her eyes to look into his pale blue ones and he simply offered her a small but kind smile, continuing his gentle caress.

She snuggled closer to him a little, enjoying the feel of warmth and security and letting him touch her. What a change this was from the asshole from just an hour earlier.

She said nothing when he lifted the furs and slid into the pile, curling up to her.

"Are you cold?" he asked and she shook her head, wrapping a fur around herself, making it even more warm and cozy.

"Sure?" Pakku asked and she nodded again. She had after all grown up in much harsher conditions than this, and this thick pile of blankets and furs was heaven. But Pakku smirked and shook his head a little, pulling a couple more furs over herself and him.

"You really don't need to, I'm comfortable."

"I want to though." Pakku said softly and she nodded, offering no argument, snuggling up under the furs and curling up contentedly. He smiled and pulled her close so her head was on his chest.

She closed her eyes and was asleep as he watched, feeling more than relieved that they were able to come to a compromise. He didn't want her ignoring him or speaking to him emotionlessly, and hoped that this pleasant company would continue. And perhaps...one day she might care for him as he cared for her, and perhaps he could be honest with his feelings as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

Cold Shoulder

Chapter 4

ATLA and its characters are property of DiMartino and Koneitzko.

Living with him was bearable; he provided for her, gave her instruction, and was not abusive. Katara wouldn't admit it, but he was actually a decent husband. And he wasn't so bad when he wasn't ordering her around or insulting her. In fact, he didn't really insult her anymore, although once in a while he might give her an order and it would sound condescending. But she learned to live with it; it was just how he was and she knew she couldn't change him.

She was on the rooftop of their residence, practicing her bending and a new move he had taught her the day before. He had continued teaching her like he promised, and the instruction helped in part to make up for the fact that her teacher was also her husband.

Sometimes, when he thought she wasn't looking, he would look at her with a gentle expression on his face and she wondered if he ever actually cared for her honestly. Whenever she caught him looking like that he would quickly put on a stern expression or issue an order. So she refused to believe that he really cared for her – she would never forget his words from their wedding night. So she refused to believe she was anything more than what he had told her she was – she would live under ho hope or illusion and as long as Pakku remained a decent man she could live with it. Compliments were rare, but insults were even more rare and she was fine with that.

She and Pakku each gave the other something – in his case it was protection and instruction as well as fair treatment and in her case it was keeping his house comfortable, and sleeping with him. A mutually advantageous arrangement for both, sometimes it felt more like a business deal to her. But, whatever – she didn't care, right?

For Pakku, life was good. He had a wife he cared for very dearly, he had a high position and a comfortable residence and good status, along with excellent health. He took pride in training the younger Waterbenders and passing his knowledge down to them, especially his wife. There was no doubt in his head that Katara would be the next master, and he nurtured her skills to the fullest. He enjoyed being around her…

But he didn't know if Katara would say the same about him. They got along for the most part. Sometimes they did argue, but it was inevitable with two such stubborn personalities, and he knew that she had no hopes for this relationship. That hurt him deeply.

He knew he should say nice things to her or find other ways to show his affection, but he had been so set in his ways that he found it hard to do anything else than just instruct her or order her. But when he tried to say something kind it froze at the tip of his tongue and when he finally had the courage to actually say it, it often was too late and he couldn't say it at all.

She did her duties… she cooked his meals, did his laundry, warmed his bed, but he wanted more than that. During his instruction, Katara would push herself, and exceed his expectations. He was truly proud to have her as a student. He loved her fire and determination, even when she was being stubborn – it was part of her personality and he had come to embrace that. She was like him in that aspect and in fact reminded him of himself when he was younger.

Kana was a thing of the past – he certainly had been affectionate of her and it hurt when she had run off. But she paled in comparison to her granddaughter and Pakku had come to realize that Katara was better matched for him.

There was no doubt about it. He loved Katara.

He came onto the roof, sipping a bowl of stew and watching her bend. He had woken up this morning to an empty bed, but there was stew waiting for him and the door to their apartment remained sealed, so he had correctly assumed she was upstairs.

Her cooking was very good and he always looked forward to his meals. He took a seat near the low wall and watched her work on this new move.

He had taught it yesterday to her and the rest of his more advanced Waterbending students. He had to demonstrate it a few times, and none of the other students were able to handle it. Only Katara had shown any understanding of it, and even though she didn't perform it correctly, he knew she understood it, and here she was, practicing it on her own. He wondered how long she had been at it, and her form was very good. Inside he beamed with pride when he saw how she handled the water and when he caught her eye he nodded in approval.

She continued practicing and he allowed himself a small smile as he watched. After a bit she finally stopped and stared at him for a few moments, clearly awaiting critique or further instruction.

"You don't need to come to the lesson today, Katara." Pakku said and she stared at him curiously.

"How come?"

"I will continue teaching the other advanced students that very same move… and you understand it way more than them. You're doing fine on your own and if you came to the lesson you would simply be wasting your time. You're too good for that. So you have some free time." he said.

"I know I'm not doing it completely right…do you have any instructions or…" she asked and Pakku nodded before setting down his bowl and walking over to her.

He took a stance and she imitated him and watched closely as he demonstrated his move and she tried again, the visual of him fresh in her mind.

"Much better, Katara. Continue practicing and you should master it in no time. Then I will teach you the next move." Pakku said as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Master Pakku." Katara said with a slight bow of her head.

"You only have to call me that in class." he said with the barest hint of a smile, "Why don't you take a break? You've been working hard."

"…Sure." she said softly and he took her hand off her shoulder, "I think I will take a walk?"

"Go ahead, Katara." he said and she nodded before walking down the stairs and leaving the building.

He stood there and watched her walk down the stairs before picking up his stew and going to the edge of the roof. He leaned on the low wall and watching her stroll down the sidewalk, her hands folded in front of her neatly, hidden under the fur cuffs of her parka before disappearing around a bend.

Pakku had chosen well, and despite the arguments he never regretted his choice. Plans raced through his head, to show her that he really did appreciate her.

Since Katara had moved here she had made friends, and sometimes during the day when Pakku was busy she would go out and socialize, or simply take walks by herself along the sidewalks. Pakku did not deny her her freedom as she had originally feared and encouraged her to explore the city, and now she pretty much knew it like the palm of her hand.

She had entertained thoughts of running away, but they came a lot less frequently now. Living here was better than the small village of the South Pole, she had Pakku and Yaguda to teach her how to use her bending skills, she was safe and comfortable, and it was interesting living here. There was a lot more to do and see, and Pakku rarely if ever demanded anything of her during the day, his only condition to her doing this was that she always come home before dark to make supper. Then after supper he often let her go out again and might even take walks with her during day or night, and at night the city was safe, unlike the cities of Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom.

As always, Yaguda welcomed her and she even let her help her teach a class. That was one of the things she liked about living here – she had people to teach her how to use her ability and now she was helping to teach others, although she spent more time under Pakku's instruction.

After some time with the older woman, she wandered along the city wall, looking out at the ocean, pondering her life as she always did. Life here was nice, she had a decent husband and a comfortable yet stimulating life – yet at the same time she wasn't really free. And her husband didn't care for her like she wanted him to. She missed Aang, missed his open friendliness and affection. Pakku had never said that he actually liked her or anything like that, and sometimes she just felt used by him. Whenever she considered that fact she really hated her marriage.

When there was about an hour before sundown, she returned to their apartment, starting preparations for supper. When a hand landed on her shoulder she turned around to see him there.

"Did you need something? Are you hungry? I'm making supper right now." she said and Pakku shook his head, pulling her into his arms.

"I missed you." he whispered into her ear and she blinked, looking up at him. He had never said anything like that before, and she blushed when he kissed her cheek. Normally he saved his kisses and gentle touches for bed. But instead of pointing this out, she simply let his lips linger on his cheek before she felt said lips on her own. When his lips lifted off hers, she felt his fingers gently stroke her cheek and she couldn't help but feel just a bit confused. Did this mean he wanted to lay with her? They never did that until they went to bed.

She blushed and looked down and to her surprise he pulled out an ice lily, its blue and white petals glittering in the light from the fire, and placed it in her hair. The flowers were rare but exquisite and her hand went up to stroke the soft petals. He smiled when he saw this, ice lilies were rare and a couple of times he had seen younger men offer these to their women, and felt that this was a nice gesture that might improve their relationship. He was better with gestures than words anyway.

"Why?" she asked quietly, making sure not to sound wary or suspicious, because if he meant this as a kind gesture she didn't want to start a argument.

"Because I want to." Pakku replied calmly and she backed away from him, feeling a bit intimidated. His behavior seemed so odd to her.

"Please don't play games with me."

"What? I'm not playing games with you…" her husband replied, taking a step towards her. She backed away a little more, eyeing him.

"I don't expect or want little gestures or gifts...not if you don't truly care for me."

"I do care." Pakku said firmly, taking another step towards her. She blinked and shook her head in denial, he couldn't care for her, she had been with him for several months and he had never indicated that he genuinely cared for her and she held no hope.

"No you don't and you have told me yourself! All I am is a pretty girl and a replacement for Kana and breeding stock!" she said bitterly, throwing his words back at her and he just barely flinched at the vehemence in her voice, "As well as someone to keep house for you and keep your bed warm!" she snapped back.

Pakku glowered at her, feeling angry that his gesture of affection was met with suspicion and anger.

"You give me shelter and instruction, I give you a clean house and what is between my legs." she said coldly, "I have no illusions about our marriage and I will be glad that you don't try to create any!"

"I am not trying to create any!" Pakku growled, reaching out to grab her arm.

She yanked the flower out of her hair and tossed it back at him.

"Please. Don't play games with me." she said...sounding sad and tired, her anger deflating in front of him, 'Please don't. Okay?"

"I'm not playing games. I'm not trying to create illusions. Do you really think I would do that?"

"Just...stop." Katara said with a quiet sob as he picked the flower off the floor.

"Katara, I do care for you. I always cared for you, that's why you're my wife."

"No you don't. Not about me." she said before she ran off, tears streaking her cheeks. He stood there with the flower in his hand, so stunned that he couldn't speak, much less run after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**__**

Cold Shoulder

Chapter 5

I make no profit off my crackfics, so Nick can't come down and sue me.

Pakku stared sorrowfully from his roof as he felt a cool breeze ruffle his hair and fur collar. In his hand was the ice lily he had tried to give her and he held back a soft sigh. Where did things go wrong? His mind and conscience were eager to offer an answer to that and though he didn't like the answer, he knew it was right.

The only time he was affectionate with his wife was in bed, otherwise he was normally cool and reserved, whether in the home or out in public – especially during his lessons where she was more his student than his wife. She didn't say it or ask him for it, but he knew she needed and wanted affection. And he himself longed to give it, but both of them had erected a wall at the beginning of the marriage and now it seemed stuck there. Would she ever trust him? Would she ever believe that he did care for her?

He sighed softly before crossing his arms as he sat on the low wall, staring out at the ocean. He did have good moments with his wife, and he was proud of her. He also trusted her, and in the beginning he had feared she might run away but she had stayed, but he now knew she was of much sturdier stock than that and he admired her strength.

He could not help but recall at that moment something very interesting that had happened the week before.

…He and Katara had gone their separate ways for a few hours after he finished his lesson with her and the other advanced students, but after his meeting with Arnook and the council he had left the Palace and had chanced upon her. A curious thought struck him and instead of greeting her or alerting her to his presence he simply trailed behind her, curious to see as to what she did on her own time when she thought he wasn't around.

She went up to one of the small public squares, this one had only a fountain and no benches, and leaned against the low wall, staring out at the city and ocean, and he wondered if she did this often. He didn't know the habits of young women well, but he thought that perhaps she would be seeing friends and he paused, unsure of whether to approach her. He was on a bridge very close to where she was, and she could not see him. The city was large but by no means was it crowded, and there was plenty of space.

__

What are you thinking about, beautiful wife of mine? he thought curiously.

He glanced down curiously as he saw a small group of young men. Hahn was at the lead. He did not like Hahn.

According to Hahn, the boy had fought Admiral Zhao and was just about to defeat him when the Dragon of the West had dishonorably attacked him from behind and they had tossed him overboard in the freezing waters to die. When Pakku had heard that story, he hadn't quite believed it. The only part he was certain was true was that Hahn was thrown overboard. The boy had surfaced, pushed by the current onto the icy shores, almost dead from hypothermia and he had a broken arm. His story grew more elaborate every time he told it, and he had become popular with the young women because of his handsome looks and his injuries which needed to be nursed and made him seem more courageous. Now over a year later, his arm was healed and he was back to his ways. Because the Princess was dead, he courted girl after girl, though he wasn't engaged yet.

He looked down calmly as the group moved closer to Katara and Hahn broke from it, going over to her side. Pakku glanced at him curiously, stroking his goatee for a moment as he listened closely, wondering what Hahn would want with Katara, for she was not available for courting.

Katara simply leaned against the wall, staring out. She was aware of the presence of others, but she was not going to speak unless she was spoken to. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone lean against the wall next to her and she looked up to see Hahn.

She knew of his story but like Pakku, she was skeptical although to a lesser degree, and she also recognized him as the man who had once been engaged to Yue. Sokka had disliked this man intensely. She didn't like him much either, he was arrogant and cocky. Pakku was a bit arrogant, but by no means cocky.

"What you doing here, Katara?" Hahn asked simply.

"Just taking a walk and decided to stop here for a bit." Katara replied with a shrug. Hahn leaned in, a bit too close for her comfort, and she took a step away from him.

"Looking for a good time?" he asked and Pakku stiffened, waiting for his wife's reaction. Would Katara look at Hahn favorably and accept his advances?

"No, I am already having a good time." Katara replied casually, taking another step away when he leaned in again.

"How about a kiss?" Hahn asked, sliding towards her and the couple of other men with him watched intently. They were just a bit younger than him and probably looked up to him. He was after all popular with the ladies – or at least most of them. Katara obviously wasn't impressed by him.

Pakku watched as his wife's shoulders squared and she slowly turned towards Hahn.

"Leave me alone." Katara replied icily.

"Why?" Hahn asked, leaning towards her with a small smirk on his features and the Waterbending Master held back a growl.

"Because what you ask for is inappropriate. I am married."

"Who cares if you're married to the old coot, he probably can't even get it on with you anyways." he said and Pakku saw a small blush creep across Katara's cheek.

"It's disrespectful to speak of the Waterbending Master that way!" Katara said firmly, glaring at the young Water Tribe man, "Now, please drop the subject and let me enjoy my walk." she asked but Hahn moved in again, closing the space between them. She went on the defensive, pushing out with an arm.

"I said, leave me alone! If you would like to have a civil discussion with me then fine, but I am a married woman and I refuse to be harassed."

"How about we give you a good time? You'd feel better in my bed than Pakku's. I can warm you up, he's just a cold fish!" Hahn said in a slickly persuasive tone, but Pakku observed that his wife was not even swayed a bit and he had to admit that he was impressed. Hahn was very good looking and the Waterbending Master knew Katara was not happy in their marriage so why not seek solace in the arms of someone who was more than willing to provide a so-called good time?

"I am not interested, thank you." Katara said stiffly, crossing her arms.

"Sure you are, otherwise a beautiful woman like you wouldn't be out all alone."

"I enjoy taking walks and my husband has things to do." she shrugged, acting casual, but Pakku could see that she was ready to fight or defend herself if Hahn started pressing things too far.

Hahn reached out for her, his fingers brushing along her arm even as she quickly drew away from him. Katara glared daggers at him and the other men, who all seemed to be enjoying the show and Pakku balled up his fists.

"That is very disrespectful." Katara said coldly, lifting up her chin just a bit.

"C'mon Katara, don't be a prude." Hahn said with a soft laugh.

"I'm not a prude! I'm flattered you think I'm attractive, but I am married."

"Yeah…married to that old icicle."

"He is the Waterbending Master and you shouldn't speak of him so crudely." Katara snapped. Pakku smirked a little, he felt better knowing his wife was defending him.

"I bet I can show you a real master at work." Hahn whispered suggestively. She merely raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"Oh?" she asked and he smirked and nodded.

"Such as?" she challenged. He had clearly not been expecting that response.

"I bet I can show you a thing or two about sex." Hahn smirked and Pakku had to hold back a laugh. Men like him were all about their own pleasure and status, what would this cocky upstart know? Pakku had no doubts about his talents, because of the way his wife reacted to him between the thick furs they shared. The other men chuckled at Hahn's statement and encouraged him.

"I bet you can't." Katara shot back and Pakku delighted in her fierce spirit.

__

That's it. Show that boy a thing or two.

Hahn advanced towards her again, only she reacted by suddenly kneeing him in the groin and when he doubled over she slapped him hard.

"Your behavior towards me was rude and disrespectful. If it happens again, I will report you, is that clear?" she snapped but didn't give Hahn a chance to reply and she stormed off, the other men staring at her. They were clearly stunned by her behavior and her outright rejection of a man that was supposed to be irresistible to any young woman.

Pakku walked across the bridge and found his way to the group quickly, seeing Hahn recovering and muttering darkly. The others blinked and looked up as he approached and he recognized two of them as non-benders. The third one was one of his students and then there was Hahn.

He stood a couple of meters away from them, glancing at them coldly. The other three men glanced at him curiously and a bit nervously and he knew they were wondering if he had seen or heard any of the confrontation. They had every reason to be nervous since they had been laughing and encouraging Hahn.

"I don't take well to people who try to take what is mine, Hahn." Pakku stated as he stared at the boy. He was at the age where he would be considered a man… but to the Waterbending Master, he was anything but.

Hahn stiffened and slowly stood up straight, trying to maintain his dignity. His cockiness returned and he stood there defiantly, the bravado partly for himself and partly to keep face in front of his friends.

"Katara? You're not suited for her. She needs someone young, someone who will warm her up!"

"And to think that you had been engaged to the Princess. She's better off being the Moon Spirit than your wife." Pakku stated and Hahn glared at him for a moment.

"Yeah, too bad she died." Hahn said, quickly brushing off the memory of Yue, she had been his ticket to being the leader of the whole Tribe, "But Katara is just as good."

Pakku knew that by being married to him Katara had gained high status and when he passed on she would be a wealthy widow, even more so when she became the next Master. He narrowed his eyes into slits at the boy.

"My wife is too good for the likes of you." he said and Hahn glared right back at him, his jaw set with defiance and Pakku held back a smirk. This boy was a fool.

"You might be the Waterbending Master. But, she's still wasted on you. I bet she pines for good sex but she's just stuck with you. I feel bad for her, we all do. Poor pretty little Katara stuck with a sour old man like you…" Hahn jeered. The other men, picking up on his bravado, snickered a little, feeling emboldened by his comments.

"Ahh… the ignorance of youth doth speak." Pakku said with a slow shake of his head and the younger stared back at him challengingly.

"What, not going to defend your manhood?"

"I don't need to because I know I am perfectly capable in bed and capable of pleasing my wife unlike a mere impudent and most likely flaccid child such as yourself." he said. The other men oohed and jeered quietly at the last part of the comment. Even though he wouldn't admit it he was secretly amused by sparring with Hahn, he had done it often in his younger days and it had been too long.

"Flaccid!?" Hahn shouted and the other men snickered. Pakku wondered if anyone else had heard Hahn's shout. Most likely, and they would also be wondering why such a word was shouted as well.

"I bet your friends are as well." Pakku said calmly, jabbing at them for participating in this. The other men gaped at him and the Master smirked coldly.

"We are not!" Hahn said indignantly, his hands balling into fists as he ignored the dull and throbbing pain of his groin where the Master's wife had kneed him.

"Sounds like you are, and that's why you act like that."

"You're the flaccid one! Old-timer!" Hahn said in a weak retort.

"Is that all you can say?"

"Just let Katara go, it's bad enough she has to share your bed! Have pity on her!"

"I don't let go of things that are mine, boy." Pakku said as he saw Hahn bristle at being called a boy.

"We know Katara's not happy with you!" one of the other men said, albeit more timidly, as if he was merely trying to state a fact and not trying to start a fight or sling a insult, "You two barely speak to eachother in public!"

Inwardly Pakku stiffened, knowing the young man was speaking the truth. He and Katara didn't do much in public and even when they took walks together they were usually silent.

"That is none of your business what I do with my wife, impudent whelp." Pakku snapped at him coldly and the man fell silent, looking down quickly. The others stopped laughing when they heard the cold tone. Even with Hahn's bravado in front of them, they weren't as cocky and quickly remembered just who he was, especially the bender in the group.

Hahn stalked towards Pakku as if he wanted to knock the older man down and yelped when a sudden wave of water raced towards him, shoving him up into the air and encasing him in ice until only his head was visible.

"You were never really mindful of your elders were you, boy?" Pakku asked with a sneer and the others simply stared at him quietly.

Hahn glared down at him, trying to free himself of the ice, but the Master's eyes held nothing but cold disdain for this boy who had dared to try to take what belonged to him.

He stalked off and left Hahn there, ignoring the boy's cries to be let down.

When he went home he found Katara by the window, quietly mending clothes. He decided not to say anything about the situation, because he didn't know if Katara would be comfortable talking about it. He was proud that she defended him of her own free will, and he didn't want her to be paranoid and think he followed her around all the time.

She looked up at him, having just finished her mending, and folded the loose pants she had just fixed and noticed that he looked…somewhat more cheerful than usual, as if he was in a good mood.

"Hi." she said softly, wrapping up her sewing kit.

"Hello, Katara." Pakku said and he did sound a bit more cheerful. She wondered what had happened to amuse him so. He raised his arm and pointed to the bed and she blinked and looked at him quietly for a moment.

He pointed again and jerked his head slightly in that direction and she said nothing, going over to the pile of blankets and furs and sat down on her side of it quietly.

"Are you...angry with me?" she asked, wondering if perhaps she had misinterpreted his expression and tone.

"No, I am not. Why would I be angry with you?"

"I don't know…"

"I wish to lay with you, Katara." he said softly. Without a word, she removed her clothes, sitting there on the furs naked.

Pakku always felt a surge of desire when he saw her naked, and felt his body respond eagerly to the sight before him. She stared back at him quietly, sitting there demurely, her hands in her lap as she waited for him. He offered her a reassuring smile and she smiled back at him a little.

He quickly removed his clothes and descended onto her, raining kisses all over her face as he eased her onto her back and proceeded to make love with her.

He was firm with her, touching and kissing her everywhere as he moved in and out of her, feeling her respond to him warmly as she welcomed his touch and attentions. His thrusts were slow at first, but they became hard and passionate and he smiled to himself as he listened to the sounds of pleasure she made.

After he came he held and kissed her for a bit, feeling her warm body against his and touched her for a bit as he caught his wind before he took her again.

It was late in the night before he was done, feeling very proud of himself. Katara lay there, her heart pounding, her hair rumpled in the way he liked, a blush on her cheeks as she whimpered softly in pleasure. Her arms were still wrapped around him loosely and he smiled down at her, kissing along her face, knowing that he had done well. The look on her face, the sounds she made, the way she kept close to him, all of it told him what a good job he had done and he smirked to himself, knowing that he was better than Hahn or the others.

He rolled off her, but he kept her close, placing his hand on her hip and pulling her close, feeling her warm breasts against his chest. She snuggled up to him, reaching up to idly toy with a strand of his hair that had fallen across his chest and he looked down at her with half-lidded eyes, pulling the blankets up to keep in all the warmth they had made.

"Good night, Katara." Pakku whispered as he lay his head down to sleep.

"Good night." she whispered as she settled down to sleep, falling asleep wrapped up securely in his arms and he smiled as he held her close.

Pakku smiled to himself as he rested his chin lightly on the top of her head, feeling her soft breath on his throat, feeling very glad that she was his and no one else's. Should Hahn or anyone else try to take what was his he would defend her fiercely and show just how dangerous a provoked Waterbending Master could be.

He had been afraid that because Katara hadn't been happy with the marriage that she would gladly go to someone else's bed, and now he knew better, and respected her even more. And he felt even more honored to be her husband, even though she didn't know that.

__

Will you ever know how much I care for you? Would you ever feel the same for me?…

He sat there, coming out of his thoughts and sighed as he looked down at the ice lily, running his finger along its soft petals.

After wandering the city for a bit, Katara slowed down and stopped, wiping away the tears that had come down her cheeks. She felt lonely and confused. Part of her craved affection and had enjoyed how he had held her and offered her the flower, but the other part of her felt angry, remembering the wedding night and the arguments. She didn't want to play games, and she wished she knew what to do now. She could run back to the South Pole and claim that Pakku was an abusive husband – but that was a gross lie – he was a decent husband as much as she didn't want to admit it. She could always run off to the Earth Kingdom, but it was not good to be a woman traveling alone, especially because Water Tribe women were rare and she would garner attention. And Pakku had warned that he would come after her if she escaped.

It was getting dark and she knew it was useless to wander around; she was tired anyway and needed sleep. When she got home she whipped up a quick dinner and left it out for him before curling up in the pile of furs.

She had just crawled into the furs when Pakku came down from the roof. He saw the food and looked at his wife, who was now buried in the bed except for the top of her head. He blinked and felt a little sadder about how he had treated her. She had been thoughtful enough to have supper for him when she could have just ignored it and let him go hungry or make it himself.

He sat at her side, pulling down the furs a little and touching her cheek, feeling salty residue and felt a pang of guilt. He felt a apology bubbling up deep inside, it came to the tip of his tongue and…

"Is something wrong?" he asked as if he was entirely blameless for her sadness.

__

Pakku, you idiot! he screamed at himself.

She said nothing, ignoring him, her back to him. And she was right to do that. When had he ever told her that he appreciated her? Made her smile? Told him that he was proud and honored to be her husband? Let her know that she was cherished?

Hahn hadn't been lying when he said that the couple didn't do much in public that made them look like a couple. They were strangers for all any newcomer could tell. And people thought that he had taken Katara as some sort of trophy because of her abilities or because he was old and wanted someone young and pretty for his bed. Perhaps people were right to feel sorry for his wife.

He'd been so worried about looking weak that he'd caused her more pain. His fingers slowly brushed along the side of her neck, brushing away a few loose strands of hair.

"I'm tired. I made your supper already." Katara said simply and he slowly drew his fingers away.

He ate his meal and came to bed, curling up to her, an arm loosely draped across her waist.

When Katara arose, she stoked the fire and made breakfast without greeting him with a good morning. Lately, as their relationship had warmed, they would sometimes snuggle before getting out of bed, or she might greet him with a warm 'good morning' as she gave him breakfast and he would respond in kind.

When he ate, she simply stared into the fire as she had her own breakfast. He wanted to look into these beautiful eyes. He could stare into them forever…they were a far more vivid blue than Kana's had ever been.

She removed the dishes when they were done, cleaned and put them away. She stood there in front of him, waiting for him to ask her to do another chore or teach her more Waterbending or whatever he wanted to do, and her eyes remained on the floor.

He stood in front of her, trying to decide what to do, what to bring her out of her silence and break the wall between them. His eyes slowly moved along the soft curve of her cheek then the delicate plane of her jaw to her throat and that was when inspiration struck him.

Why hadn't he seen this before? He was a total idiot for having never taken such an important thing in consideration! It was almost laughable how it had been in front of him the whole time and now he knew exactly what he had to do to win the heart, or at least affection of his bride.

Pakku's hand went up to stroke Katara's hair gently for a moment before he told her in a soft voice that she was free to do as she pleased for the day, only to come home at sunset. She nodded and put on the appropriate warm clothing before leaving.

He smiled to himself before turning around and whistled softly, imagining how pleased she would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**__**

**_Cold Shoulder_**

Chapter 6

Disclaimer-ATLA doesn't belong to me in any way but my crack!fics do.

Pakku smiled to himself before going to his things, pulling out a small carved box. Inside of it were a few things that were valuable to him, like his favorite spearhead among a few other things. He kept this box as a collection of his most treasured memories. The spearhead had been the one he used in his first kill, and it had been a large and handsome tiger seal. He also had one of the sharp canines from the seal.

He had several stones in his box, picked up on various expeditions because he had admired their beauty, and as reminders of these trips. He chose a stone that he had found many years ago during one of his walks along the coastline. He had picked it up because of the way it shone in the sun. It was a pale blue, and tiny impurities under its surface gave it flashes of rainbow whenever he angled it towards the light.

The weight of it in his hand satisfied him and he grabbed his tools and a bit of seal jerky for later on and went to the rooftop, feeling the warm sunlight on his face as he set to work.

With this he would show her his appreciation and love for her. It would be a brilliant piece and worthy of her beauty.

Katara wandered through the city aimlessly, her tears frozen into a lump deep in the back of her throat. What would she do now? She and Pakku had been getting along until last night, why did he have to go and do that? She didn't want to play any games or hold any illusions, but she didn't want to go on like she had that morning, not saying anything to him and simply functioning. She had come to become comfortable in the marriage and she had her husband did have good moments. Was it possible that he did indeed care for her?

She remembered Hahn's words. Was she laughed at behind her back for being Pakku's wife? Did people pity her? Did people feel bad for her or wonder if husband or wife cared for the other at all? All of these thoughts made her small and she looked down and wrapped her arms around herself as she walked, avoiding people.

She spoke to no one, even going so far as to go to the pond behind the Palace. Because of her status and what she had done to help the city when the Fire Navy had lain siege, she was now allowed to go to the pond to meditate. And here she spent much of her day, simply meditating and looking back at her memories, feeling peaceful and serene in this sacred place.

Thoughts raced through her head, of plunging herself into the ocean and letting it claim her, of letting her element swallow her and wash her away into nothingness.

It was almost dark before she returned home, still having not decided what to do. When she stepped through the door, the sky was already darkening. Dimly, she wondered if Pakku would be upset with her for pushing the limit.

She slipped off her boots and parka and set them aside neatly, not noticing that he was standing near the window. When he whispered her name, she gasped softly and looked up, seeing him standing there, a quiet and…serene? expression on his face.

"Pakku." she said quietly, quickly looking away from his intense gaze.

"Come here." he said. She didn't argue or even hesitate, approaching him quietly and standing only a couple of feet in front of him.

His hands went to her necklace and she stood there, holding her breath. She gasped softly when he suddenly took it off with a sudden movement. Her eyes widened when he tossed it out the window, and it fell into the canal with a splash.

She stood there for a few moments, her hand sliding to her neck, feeling the smooth flesh where her throat and shoulders connected.

"Does…does this mean you don't want me anymore?" she asked with some confusion, lifting her hand from her throat.

What would that mean for her? Did this mean she was disgraced? What would happen when the city, or her father knew?

Pakku shook his head and kissed her cheek lightly, pulling something out of his parka.

"I made that old necklace for someone else. This I made for you, Katara." he whispered, holding it up with one hand. She could see the blue ribbon and then she gasped softly as she fixed her eyes on the pendant. It was beautiful and she reached out with one hand to touch it gingerly before she inspected the pendant more closely. He put it in her hand, his fingers caressing hers.

The stone it was made from was beautiful and as she turned it towards the light, she saw a snowflake carved into it. It wasn't visible at first, and only when one looked at it from certain angles did it become visible, and the light danced around it. It was a subtle but beautiful piece of work, and she looked back at him with wide eyes. He held a small but proud smile on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"A way to make amends for starters." Pakku replied as he took the necklace from her hand and placed it on her neck, admiring how she looked in it.

"Amends?" she asked and he nodded.

"For the way things were earlier." Pakku said softly. She sighed softly and looked down.

"Please don't."

"Don't what? Try to make things better?"

"Don't play games with me. I'm not Kana and I know that. I just want things back to the way they were, where you and I at least tolerated eachother and got along. I don't want to think you care for me when you don't. I just want to get along with you and not live under any false hopes."

"I am not playing games with you nor do I care that you are not Kana."

"Then what?" she demanded, "What do you want from me? You told me what I was to you on our wedding night!"

"I lied." Pakku said simply. Katara sputtered softly for a moment, staring at him, not knowing what to say now. All of the things he had said...a _lie_? Then why had he said these things?

"I care about you deeply. And I apologize for lying. It was just…your clear unhappiness put me on the defensive and I didn't know how you would react if I said that I did care for you. I was certain you would think I was joking." Pakku said quietly. She let out a slight whimper when he caressed her cheek tenderly. He had been right… she might have thought he was joking, if he professed the depths of his emotion to her.

"I know what happened with Hahn." he said. She backed away from him slowly, going on the defensive.

"I never encouraged him, I swear. I haven't been doing anything with any other man!"

"I know that and I trust you."

"You...do?" she asked softly.

"Yes."

"How...how do you know about Hahn? What did you see or hear?" she asked. Had he heard rumors or what?

"Enough to know that the boy tried to coerce you into bed with him." he said simply. She stared at him for a moment, her pulse racing.

"Who told you?"

"I saw it all. I had just come from a meeting with Arnook and saw you and decided to follow you."

Katara slowly sunk down, leaning against the wall.

"Oh." she said quietly, looking down. Her hand went up to her necklace, feeling the snowflake pattern under her fingertips.

"You have nothing to worry about, Katara. You were in the right. And I rather admire how you handled yourself."

"Thank you." she said quietly, still looking down. She wondered if Pakku had confronted Hahn or left it alone. The boy had seemed wary of her afterwards.

"Did you do something to Hahn?"

"I did." he replied with a small smirk.

"What did you do?" she asked curiously.

"I merely put him in his place, Katara."

"May I ask how?"

"I encased him in ice." Pakku replied with a shrug and she stifled a laugh.

"Oh..." she said softly, trying to hide the mirth from her voice. He reached out to her, pulling her back to her feet before he nuzzled her.

She felt comforted although she was still a bit curious and wary.

"What about...my grandmother? Do you compare me to her? Do you still care for her?"

"Yes. And…no." Pakku said. She backed away a little, staring at him, her eyes and expression demanding an explanation. He nodded slowly.

"When I compare you to her, I think of how better you are. I never loved her like I do you." he said in a firm voice. This struck her as a huge surprise.

"What?" was all she could say. He smirked before pulling her in, pressing his lips to her for a moment before looking down at her.

"Do you really feel that way for me?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes and he nodded before kissing her again.

"I do indeed."

She needed affection and love so badly, had always needed it and now to know that he did care… A tear slid down her cheek and Pakku leaned his head down, kissing it away.

"I...I was always hoping that you would care for me." she whispered and he nodded, nuzzling her.

"Were you?" he asked.

"Yes." she said quietly, looking down. "I'm just..." she sighed softly, "What you told me...makes me feel better. I was hoping that when I was married, my husband would always care for me. When you gave me that flower, I was just confused...because I didn't think you cared for me. Did you love me when you asked for my hand in marriage?"

"I did." he replied and she smiled just a little more.

"Thank you for the necklace. It means a lot that you made one for me." she said as she lay her head against his chest, feeling the soft fur of the collar of his parka against her forehead. His fingers touched her hair and stroked her head gently. She looked up at him and smiled, a small but warm and pleasant smile.

Seeing that smile made him feel years younger and he kissed her again, feeling her arms wrap around his middle.

"You are beautiful, Katara. Even more so than Kana. She was a very nice woman, but I see now that you are the better match for me. You challenge me and I like that."

"I'm glad you like my spirit. You're not such a bad husband yourself." she smirked, wondering how he looked in his youth. But even now he was still handsome and very fit, and she continued, "You've taken very good care of yourself and you perform well in bed." she said, deciding to compliment him, something she had never really done before because he didn't care for flattery. Saying the last part made her blush a little.

"Good to know, because otherwise I would have to fear that I'd lose you to one of those blasted young whelps." he said with a soft growl and she giggled softly. She had never said anything about his performance before.

"No, you always...um...pleased me." she said, looking down and blushing.

"Shall we go to bed then? So I can please you again?" he asked with a smirk.

"Now?" she asked with a shy blush and he nodded.

"You know, when Hahn told me that he would do better than you I was this close to laughing in his face and telling him how good you were."

"You should have, it would have given him something to think about." he mock chided, wagging his finger at her lightly.

"I'm sorry." she said, thinking he was angry with her.

"Don't be. I'm not angry with you." Pakku said, pulling her in again and nuzzling her, his fingers tangling through her hair. She smiled as he kissed her.

Pakku reached down to the sash around Katara's waist and he tugged at it gently, watching it come loose. She did not protest as he removed her robe and shirt, and he made short work of her breast bindings.

She shivered and stood there as he reached around to untie her braid and let it fall loose. He always loved how she looked with her hair down. He growled softly, placing kisses along her face and neck, his hands sliding along her breasts gently and she shuddered pleasurably as she looked up at him.

His hands slowly slid along her arms and sides down to her pants, tugging at them gently and letting them slip down her legs.

**(smut here! go to the links in my profile to read the uncut version of this story!)**

Katara felt his hand slide along her face and hair, brushing away the loose tresses and she nuzzled his hand. She could feel his strong heartbeat against her hand and lay her head against his shoulder, simply savoring the afterglow of their pleasure.

"I love you." Pakku whispered as he ran his fingers along her shoulder and necklace.


	7. Chapter 7

**__**

**_Cold Shoulder_**

Chapter 7

ATLA does not belong to me in any way…but my stories/plots do! Naaa!

First Completed/Published 2005.12-2006.06 Revision/Final Edition 2007.08

"Thank you for telling me that. It means a lot to me." Katara whispered. Pakku nodded as he slid his hand along her hip, keeping her close and reveling in her warmth. Being with her, in the pile of furs, he really couldn't ask for more. And now that she was accepting of his need for her, he really felt good.

"You always knew how to satisfy me. You're very good!" Katara whispered and he smirked as he pulled her closer.

"But of course I am." Pakku replied in a dry but amused tone.

"Of course?" she replied challengingly, looking up at him.

"Of course!" Pakku replied. She had to hold back a giggle at his masculine arrogance. It was more amusing to listen to him when he was like that when he wasn't putting her down.

"Maybe that's why I kept my mouth shut until now." Katara teased and he raised an eyebrow.

"I should discipline you for being such a smart mouth, Katara." he shot back and she simply giggled softly.

"Then discipline me." she shot back challengingly, "You know you like my smart mouth...did you like it when I argued with you?" she asked curiously and he nodded.

"I did." Pakku replied. It was nice to have someone keep him on his toes and when she challenged him he felt young. She started laughing softly and he lifted his chin so he could kiss her again.

"Perhaps we are a better couple than we thought?" Katara asked and he nodded.

"No doubt about it, wife." he whispered as he continued to touch her gently, feeling her warmth under his fingertips. She closed her eyes, shivering a little in pleasure at his exploratory touch as his finger slid down her arm and caressed her own fingers.

"I want you." Pakku whispered.

**(smut here! go to the links in my profile to read the uncut version of this story!)**

Katara lay there quietly, soaking in the pleasure as she felt her wild heartbeat slow down before she looked up at him silently for a few moments. He looked back at her, his face relaxed, a small smirk at the corner of his lips.

"You are the only man I have ever slept with, but I am willing to bet that you would put all the young Water Tribe men to shame." she said, not caring if that might inflate his ego or not.

"That's because they are fools." Pakku replied, his smirk growing a little wider.

"Oh? How?"

"They do not know how to pleasure a real woman." he stated simply as he idly twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers. She blinked and blushed and looked down before she felt a kiss on her cheek.

It felt nice to know that she hadn't been imagining all these times that she had caught him glancing at her in a gentle or longing way.

"So very beautiful." Pakku murmured lovingly as he ran a finger along her cheek.

"You're not so bad looking yourself." Katara shot back with honesty and he smiled a little. He had been quite handsome young man back then and he worked hard to keep healthy even now, so what if he was a little vain.

"Of course not! If nothing else I am the handsomest man in the Northern Watertribe!" he replied and she smirked at him when she heard this comment.

"Oh?" she challenged, her eyes glinting in the way he loved.

"Indeed."

"You're a arrogant bastard."

"True but I am still better looking than any other man." Pakku stated confidently.

"And I'm stuck with you." she mock whined and he raised his eyebrow.

"Don't make it out to be a bad thing wife, it is a glorious thing!" he said, wagging his finger at her.

"Glorious?" she shot back. She found this arrogance amusing and had to hold back a laugh.

"But of course! I am the Waterbending Master and you are an intelligent and skilled Waterbender who is the perfect match for me. How could it not be glorious?"

Katara mock pouted as she crossed his arms and he smirked even more widely at her.

"And the children we have will no doubt be very powerful. They will be blessed."

"That's what I figured." she said quietly, although she couldn't help but wonder if he would be around too long. While he was in excellent health there was no denying their age difference, and she wanted whatever children she had to have a father. They had not spoken about children since their argument on their wedding night and since then after they made love she would thoroughly clean herself out with a water whip when he was asleep. Sofar, it was working because she had not missed a period yet.

Pakku ran his fingers through her hair, seeing the uncertainty on her face.

"Are you sure you want children?" she asked quietly. She wouldn't say that he was old or anything so obvious but Pakku had to know.

"I am not asking for a large brood, Katara. Just one, perhaps two. Someone I can pass down to. And it would be nice having a child with you." he said and she nodded silently.

"I know how old I am, but I am not frail and I have no intention of leaving you, not for a long time. I plan to see our child or children grow up, and I plan to stick around for our grandchildren." Pakku stated confidently. That did much to reassure her, and she reminded herself that Masters tended to have longer lifespans, along with the Avatar, due to their bond with their elements, and their strong chi.

"I have nothing against your age, really." Katara said softly, "I just want to make sure my offspring will have a father." she explained and Pakku nodded, not looking offended at all.

"I know and I understand. Do not worry, Katara. I don't ask for a large brood, and we are very well-off. After I pass on all of it will become yours and I know you are intelligent and hard-working. You will not squander your wealth. You could take on other lovers if you pleased." Pakku said with a shrug. Though he looked forward to a long lifespan, well aware of the improved quality of master benders, he was also realistic and knew she would outlive him for a good while. He didn't expect her to remain lonely after he died nor did he want her to be unhappy, and he would be with her again when she died, welcoming her to the Spirit World, to his side.

She felt a little better and nodded in understanding.

"That would be nice. I'm glad we talked about this. You're a more than decent husband, Pakku. You've always taken care of me even when we were angry with eachother and you've always treated me fairly, at least."

"But of course. You're my wife."

"Although I have to admit it was sometimes fun to yell and argue with you and get in Waterbending fights with you." Katara retorted and Pakku chuckled softly.

"You're a more than worthy opponent."

"I try." she smirked and he chuckled again before nuzzling her. She gave him a warm smile that lifted his heart.

"Thanks for telling me…how you felt and being honest with me. It made me feel a lot better about being with you."

"Can I ask you something? And expect a honest answer?" Pakku asked solemnly and she nodded.

"Would it be too much to… hope that you would love me one day?" he asked quietly and she paused for a moment. Pakku held back a sigh.

"Katara?" he asked gently.

"No." she said, shaking her head, "I do like and respect you. I am glad that you love me and I do care about you. I… just ask for a bit of time." she said softly. He smiled a little, stroking her hair.

She lay there with him, idly fingering her necklace.

"I am glad you like it." he said.

"Like it? I love it! It's beautiful." she smiled and he chuckled softly.

"Not as beautiful or brilliant as you though." he stated, as he pressed his lips to her brow, nuzzling her fiercely.


End file.
